MAFIA LOVE
by daddysugar
Summary: [Seventeen Fict.] punya daddy sugar? itu sudah biasa. Pernah dengar hubungan diatas sebuah kontrak? itu juga sudah menjadi rahasia umum. tapi kalau mempunyai kontrak sugar ring dengan seorang mafia? bukan hal yang biasa lagi namanya.ーDino, Seungcheol, Seokmin，Meanie, Verkwan/Boonon, SoonHoon/HoZi, JiHan/JeongSoo.
1. Sugar ring

Title : MAFIA LOVE

Author : yourgenie17

Cast&Pairing(s) : Lee Chan(Dino), , Jihan, SoonHoon/HoZi, BooNon/Verkwan, JunHao,Meanie/MinWoo, Dokyeom/D.K/Deka

Rated : T~M (hmpft)

Summary : punya daddy sugar? itu sudah biasa. Pernah dengar hubungan diatas sebuah kontrak? itu juga sudah menjadi rahasia umum. tapi kalau mempunyai kontrak sugar ring dengan seorang mafia? lalu karena 1-2 dirimu suka-tidak suka harus menjadi istrinya? ini bukan hal yang biasa lagi namanya.

note : hey yo. whassap.

untuk cerita ini aku tidak berani untuk membuatnya menjadi chapter-chapter yang panjang. akan susah nantinya.

ngomong-ngomong, aku benar benar tidak memiliki ide untuk melanjutkan cerita "Social Media" dan "About you, him, her, them and me(benar tidak urutannya?)". aku benar benar meminta maaf, aku tidak berani untuk berjanji update cepat untuk cerita itu. tapi akan aku usahakan untuk mencari inspirasi sebanyak-banyaknya! aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak menuliskan plot untuk kedua ff itu. untuk itulah, kali ini aku menulis plot untuk jaga-jaga nantinya. padahal banyak diantara kalian yang penasaran dan menantikannya. maafkan aku yang tidak profesional ini. aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya! /deep bow.

...

"CHANNIEEEE BANGUNNNN! KAMU TIDAK INGIN TERLAMBAT DIHARI PERTAMU SEKOLAH KAN?!" pekik Nyonya Lee dari dapur bawah sana.

Lee Chan pun akhirnya terbangun sempurna dari acara mengulet-paginya.

Setelah menghela nafas, dengan malas ia beranjak dari kasur kesayangannya itu,"andai aku homeschooling seperti Vernon hyung. Pasti bisa bermalas-malasan di pagi hari."keluhnya.

Iya, tetangganya yang half-blood itu memang homeschooling semenjak pindah ke korea.

Ada satu rahasia-umum dari keluarga Chan yang harus kamu ketahui.

Chan si Bungsu merupakan kelinci putih polos di keluarga Lee. Maksudnya, Chan adalah anak yang innocent, yang benar-benar optimis dengan dunia luar yang sebenarnya keras. Keluarga Lee benar-benar mendidik Chan dengan baik.

"Chan, cepatlah sedikit." erang kakaknya frustasi di garasi. Nona Lee itu sedang memanaskan mesin sc**py kesayangannya.

Nona Lee sedang dikejar waktu untuk menyerahkan skripsinya. Sudah ditolak 8 kali oleh dosen Kang, tentu ia tidak ingin ditolak ke-9 kalinya hanya karena terlambat menyerahkan tumpukan kertas sialan itu. ups.

Senyum sumringah menghiasi si kecil Lee, terlihat ia sedang menggigit roti selai kacang sarapannya sembari memakai sepatu. Saking positifnya aura Chan meski ia lamban, kakaknya yang ingin mengomel pun tidak jadi. Tak sampai hati jadinya.

Dulu, Chan pernah terjatuh dari sepeda. Sesampainya dirumah, Nona Lee dengan geram mengomelinya karena ceroboh. Baru satu pelototan keluar dari mata Nona Lee, seketika Chan menangis dengan kencangnya. Bukannya lanjut mengomel karena menemukan luka selain disikut Chan, Nona Lee malah terkejut dengan tangisan Chan.

Nona Lee sejak saat itu menyadari, bahwa hati seseorang itu sebenarnya rapuh. Namun, akhir-akhir ini ia memikirkan sesuatu. Chan yang sekarang, tidaklah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Hanya perubahan secara fisik yang tampak, bukannya secara emosional.

Hei, Nona Lee mengambil jurusan Psikologi! Kalian harus tahu itu.

"Nona, aku sudah siap, hehe." kejut Chan yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Nona Lee. Nona Lee menghembuskan nafas. Ia harus segera membicarakan ini dengan Nyonya Lee. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan si bungsu.

"Baiklah, Kajja!"

...

[Chan POV]

Sebentar lagi saat jam makan siang!

Apa yang kulihat saat ini adalah keadaan kelas yang ricuh dan gaduh. Banyak dari mereka membentuk kelompok-kelompok dan berbicara satu sama lain. Dan aku pun di kelilingi oleh beberapa bekas teman smpku.

"Jam kosong begini enaknya tidur." ujar Mingyu Kim, temanku yang tingginya setinggi tiang bendera di aula. Mingyu sangat populer disetiap tempat ia bersekolah ataupun tempat bimbelnya. Ia terkenal akan wajah tampannya, aku mengakui itu, dan Bakatnya dibidang olahraga basket. Yah, meski nilai matematikanya bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan.

Seungkwan Boo menggeleng,"Kamu ini, bisanya tidur saja." keluhnya dengan aksen Jeju. Seungkwan itu anak yang tergolong ceria, heboh, moodmaker. Ia juga tampak manis, ditambah pipi chubbynya yang membuat banyak orang gemas yang ingin sekedar mencubit pipi gempal itu.

Seungkwan itu, bukanlah orang Seoul. Ia pindah ke Seoul karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Mau tidak mau ia meninggalkan pulau kelahirannya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Aku sangat senang mendengar ceritanya tentang pulau yang terkenal dengan pantai indahnya. Ah, kudengar banyak tempat wisata disana. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin mengunjungi Jeju!

Disebelah Seungkwan ada Yeoreum dan Suhyun Lee. Mereka sudah menempel seperti perangko semenjak taman kanak-kanak. Mereka jugalah teman pertamaku. Suhyun tampak simbuk mengeritingkan rambut Yeoreum sementara Yeoreum sendiri sedang memasangkan Suhyun Eyeliner.

Mungkin kalian bertanya, mengapa teman pertamaku perempuan bukannya laki-laki. Dikelasku itu, anak laki-lakinya nakal semua. Tidak menyenangkan dan sangat menakutkan huh. Lagi pula, Suhyun lah yang pertama mengajakku berteman, Diikuti Yeoreum yang nimbrung bersama. Aku pun bersyukur dari TK hingga SMA mereka satu sekolah denganku. Seperti memiliki malaikat pelindung saja.

"Hey, Dino! Kamu melamunkan apa?" tanya Seungkwan dengan nada yang shocking high.

Ah! kuping Chan terasa pengang seketika.

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe. Aku hanya memikirkan menu makan siang." ujarku sekenanya disertai cengiran khas diriku.

"Kamu membawa kotak bekal tidak? Biasanya umma Lee memberimu bekal lauk yang enak." puji Seungkwan. Alah, dia itu biasa modus. Seungkwan suka sekali mencomot laukku. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih. Toh, makan siang dari sekolah juga ada. Umma membawakanku lauk tambahan, takut-takut aku tidak selera dengan menunya.

Dino! Nama panggilan akrab yang diberikan oleh kawan-kawanku. Terdengar unik, cukup simple, akupun suka mendengarnya.

"Bawa kok, tenang saja."

KRINGGGG!

Bel berbunyi. Di iringi dengan pengumuman dari ruang broadcasting bahwa waktu istirahat makan siang dimulai.

"Test. Halo rekan-rekan semuanya. Waktu istirahat makan siang dimulai. Nikmati siang yang cerah ini, dan semoga harimu menyenangkan. Sekian kata-kata dari saya, Mingming, PBC menyampaikan." itulah bunyi pengumannya.

Di korea, pengumuman seperti itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Namun bagi seorang Seungkwan,"Eww! Sangat tidak modis. Chessy ew!" merupakan hal yang chessy-atau apalah itu namanya.

Aku terkekeh sembari keluar kelas.

Seungkwan terus saja melilitkan lengannya dilenganku seakan-akan aku akan pergi menghilang darinya,"Aku bukan anak kecil." keluhku sambil memanyunkan bibirku tidak suka.

Setelah selesai mengantri makanan Seungkwan baru menjawab.

"Kamu begitu berharga seperti adikku sendiriーOh, Hai Jisoo hyung!" pekik Seungkwan seketika. Sudah dua kali dalam sehari ini, kupingku dibuatnya pengang.

"Hai, Boo. Ingin makan siang dengan kami ?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Jisoo Hong, atau biasa dipanggil Joshua sebenarnya. Ia blasteran Amerika-Korea, sama seperti Vernon meski berbeda kota. Yang membuatku salut adalah dengan kemampuan berbahasa Koreanya yang bagus. Tidak seperti Vernon, yang masih kental aksen bulenya.

Disamping Josh hyung, ada Wen Junhui dan Xu Minghao yang merupakan keturunan orang China murni, namun sudah tinggal di Korea semenjak sekolah dasar. Meski begitu, tetap saja logat China yang kental terdengar di kalimat yang mereka ucapkan.

"Jeonghan sudah menunggu dikursi ujung sana bersama dengan Mingyu." ujar Josh hyung menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bukannya dia tadi tertidur ?" tanya Seungkwan tidak percaya. Aku menggeleng sembari berbisik,"Monster tiang itu akan berteleportasi dengan cepat bila itu urusan makan."

Jeonghan Yoon! Aku hampir lupa memperkenalkannya.

Jika diibaratkan orangtua, dikelompok kami Josh hyung adalah ayah dan Jeonghan adalah Ibunya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, aku harus memanggilnya umma. Ya, tidak apa-apa sih. Karena secara visual orang tidak akan percaya kalau dia itu pria. Wajahnya yang cantik, dan rambutnya yang digerai panjang berwarna pirang.

Mengenai peraturan rambut disini tidak dipermasalahkan, karena ini sekolah swasta internasional. Dengan peraturan longgar yang telah dibuat, menjadikan siswa siswi disini menjadi selebriti dikalangan sebaya.

Namun rambut panjang itu sekarang sudah diubah menjadi gaya bob, dengan warna hitam. Tetap saja membuat Han mommy tetap terlihat seperti cheonsa seperti tanggal kelahirannya. (malaikat-1004.)

Dan disinilah kami. Duduk berhadapan satu sama lain menghabiskan makan siang sembari bercengkrama sedikit.

"Bagaimana upacara penyambutan siswa baru ?" tanya Jeonghan antusias. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berakting pura-pura lemas,"Rasanya ingin mati saja !" keluhnya.

Kami semua terkekeh. Meski sebenarnya aku juga menyetujui pernyataan Mingyu itu.

"Membosankan, tetapi saat keren mendengar Mars sekolah ! Berbeda dengan mars smp kita, dan mars sd! Kukira akan sama." ujar Seungkwan. Aku membenarkan lagi. Pledis Internation School memiliki TK-SD-SMP-SMA yang merupakan unit yang sama.

"Aku mendengar Han umma berpidato tadi, aku jadi tidak mengantuk lagi." pujiku. Jeonghan yang merasa senang tergelak sembari mengacak rambutku. Dan entah kena semburat merah menghiasi pipiku.

"Aigoo uri Dino, semoga engkau cepat besar ya!" ujarnya gemas.

"Aih umma jangan begitu, aku jadi malu." keluhku kesal. Seketika yang lain tergelak dengan kalimatku itu.

Aku bukan anak kecillll!

...

[Vernon POV]

Hey yo. my name is Vernon, but you can call me Hansol, Choi Hansol.

Malam ini aku mengadakan acara menginap bersama dirumahku. Dino katanya akan mengajak kawan-kawannya untuk menginap. Aku jadi penasaran, dan sangat ingin berkawan dengan mereka.

Aku ini Homeschooling, yang menemaniku hanya Shopie, adik perempuanku.

Terkadang aku bosan. Apalagi sekarang, orangtuaku dan Shopie sedang berlibur ke Amerika. Jadinya aku meminta izin kepada Mom and Daddy untuk mengadakan acara menginap.

Ting! Tong!

Bel rumah berbunyi! Itu pasti Dino!

"Hey yo wassup Dino! Welcome everybody," sapaku sembari mempersilahkan masuk.

Dino pun langsung duduk diruang keluarga dengan cengiran khasnya. Aku memperhatikan wajah tamuku satu persatu.

Ada yang tinggi menjulang seperti Namsan tower, Ada yang tampak seperti pastur digereja, ada yang sangat cantikーoh, apakah ia malaikat mautku?

Yang terakhir..

Oh My Godness.

Seseorang dengan pipi chubby dengan gaya sassy mengalihkan perhatianku.

Ting! Tong!

Bunyi bel lagi.

"HaloーWOW! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA AKAN SEBANYAK INI."

Itu Hoshi, datang bersama Woozi, pacarnya. Mereka gay.

"Duduk disini Vern, perkenalkan dirimu." ajak Dino chan excited. Aku duduk disampingnya.

"Namaku Vernon, tetapi kalau pelafalannya terlalu susah panggil aku Hansol. Choi Hansol. Ibuku Amerika, Ayahku Korea asli. Kelahiran 98' dan siswa Homeschooling. Lingkup sosialku sempit, jadi mohon bantuannya" ujarku memperkenalkan diriku. Aku senang karena semuanya menyimak dengan baik.

"Aku Aku Kwon Soonyoung. Panggil saja Hoshi. Satu sekolah dengan kalian, tingkat dua. Tetangga Dino, Vern. Dan ini Lee Jihoon, panggil Woozi. Mahasiswa jurusan Seni moderns semester 4 di S.U," ujar Hoshi.

Semua tercengang. Bukan, bukan karena gay.

"Woozi hyung benar-benar seorang Mahasiswa ?" tanya si Tinggi tidak percaya.

Lalu Mingyu pun mendapatkan Jitakan sayang dari Woozi hyung,"JANGAN MENGEJEKKU TOWER BERJALAN!" pekiknya sengit. Semua orang tergelak.

"HahahahaーBaiklah, aku akan mempernalkan mereka satu persatu." ucap Dino, sementara yang lainnya sudah duduk mengitariku.

"Yang ini Hong Jisoo, Biasa dipanggil Joshua. Anak tingkat 3 Blasteran Amerika-Korea sama sepertimu."

Seseorang yang kukira pastour gereja ini membungkuk sedikit lalu tersenyum,"Hey nice to meet you, dude." sapanya.

Omg! Bahasa ibuku!

"Wow, nice to meet you too, nah. Be friendly to me okay,"ujarku semangat.

Dino tampak memasang wajah juteknya,"Hahaha, oke oke. No english," ujarku menenangkan kepadanya. Dino itu paling tidak suka bahasa Inggris.

"Yang ini Jeonghan Yoon, Cheonsa, pilih panggilanmu. Tingkat 2," ujar Dino sembari menunjuk si cantik itu.

"Panggil aku mommy. Dan satu hal, aku pria, bukan wanita." jelasnya.

DOUBLE WOW.

Jadi yang berambut bob hitam ini pria? Keren sekali, bisa secantik model VS. Okay, ampuni pikiranku yang satu ini.

"Okay mom." ujarku terkekeh. Aku harus menghafal nama dan wajah mereka.

"Yang tinggi sedang bermain playstation itu satu tingkat denganku namanyaーKIM MINGYU MINTA IZIN DULU !" Dino berteriak kepada si tiang Namsan.

Aku kembali terkekeh,"Biarkan sajalah, lagi pula rencana kita malam ini bermain dan bergadang kan ?"

"Grr.. baiklah. Yang terakhir itu Seungkwan Boo, teman sebangku-ku semenjak SD." ujar Dino yang lalu menunjuk si chubby itu.

"Dia milikku, akan kupanggil Boo." ujarku mendeklarasikan hal yang cukup aneh itu.

"Apa kamu bilang ?!" pekik Boo tidak terima. Aku tergelak,"Jangan galak begitu Boo, aku 'kan hanya bercanda." ujarku.

Ya, tapi secepatnya Boo akan menjadi milikku.

Aku memang belok. Belok dalam artian gay. Orang tuaku mengetahui hal ini, dan mengiyakan saja. Karena dinegara Ibuku, itu merupakan hal yang biasa saja.

Sebenarnya mereka terkejut saat mengetahuinya. Tetapi karena pengakuanku yang kelewat jujur, mereka menghargai itu. Setidaknya, aku tidak pernah berbohong kepada mereka. Tidak ada yang yang pernah kusembunyikan.

"Tas-tas kami akan ditaruh mana ?" tanya Dino.

"Taruh dalam kamarku, sini aku termani. Sekalian ingin menyalakan AC." ujarku.

Alih-alih menaruh tas, semuanya malah berkumpul dikamarku. Untung saja kamarku luas, sehingga dapat menampung semua orang.

...

[Writer's POV]

"Kalian tahu sugar ring?" Mingyu membuka pembicaraan.

Semua menggeleng kecuali Woozi dan Jisoo.

"Aku pernah membacanya di sebuah novel, lengkap dengan penjelasannya." ujar Joshua. "Semacam kontrak untuk berkencan dengan seseorang, yang memiliki imbalan. Entah itu uang maupun benda jelas Joshua.

"Aku pernah terlibat kontrak dengan direktur perencanaan perusahaan T. Untuk melunasi pinjaman 3 semester lalu." ujar Woozi mengakui

Singggg. Hening mendera seketika. Sementara Hoshi terlihat shock.

"Kalau aku sedang terlibat kontrak sugar ring dengan seseorang pria," Mingyu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

BRUKK!

Dan Vernon terjatuh dari kasur.

Semuanya terkejut. Mingyu gay? Demi kucing Anggora Vernon! Lagipula, Mingyu itu masih illegal!

"Aku memerlukan uang, untuk biaya sekolah dan kuliah nanti. Ibuku single parent, dan aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lebih banyak lagi." curhatnya.

"Seperti apa orangnya ? Apa ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik ?" tanya Jeonghan dengan raut muka khawatir.

Mingyu mengangguk,"Ia baik dan tidak pelit." ujar Mingyu mantap.

Vernon membetulkan letak duduknya,"Kamu seme atau uke ?" tanya Vernon excited. Mingyu tergelak,"Seme, tentu saja. Aneh jika aku menjadi uke." jawab Mingyu seleneh.

"Seme itu apa?" tanya Chan.

Singggggg. Hening kembali mendera aura diantara mereka.

Joshua mengusap mukanya kasar. Demi air suci, ia lupa kalau Chan-nya begitu polos.

"Dalam hubungan gay, Seme itu berperan sebagi sosok 'laki-laki' dan Uke itu berperan sebagai 'perempuan'. Seme harus bisa melindungi dan menyayangi uke." jelas Joshua setengah frustasi setengah bingung. Susah memang menjelaskannya.

"Gay itu apa?" tanya Dino polosnya.

Jeonghan langsung berkeringat dingin, dan takut-takut melirik Joshua. Seungkwan tampak kebingungan. Sementara Vernon, Woozi, Hoshi, dan Mingyu tampak setenang tembok.

Sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu Dino, namun karena ia tidak ingin berbohong dan membohongi chan-ienya, ia terpaksa memberitahu,"Gay itu berarti homo, dalam artian hubungan spesial sesama jenis diantara pria. Sama dengan hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Bedanya.. err. Hubungan antar pria ini sebenarnya tabu," jelas Joshua.

Chan mengangguk, ia mulai paham.

"Seperti Woozi hyung dan Hoshi hyung ?" tanya Chan.

"Iya." jawab Seungkwan.

"Seperti Jeonghan umma dan Jisoo appa ?" tanya Chan kembali.

Kali ini Joshua-lah yang berkeringat dingin. Sementara Jeonghan yang berada disamping Joshua sudah bermuka merah padam.

Mingyu tahu, Jisoo dan Jeonghan itu saling menyukai.

"Dino, say ahhh!" ujar Vernon yang tiba-tiba menyuapi Chan dengan sneacker yang ada dikulkas kamarnya. Chan menurut saja, mengunyah pelan cemilan coklat kacang itu dan perhatiannya tertuju kepada komik yang disodorkan oleh Hoshi.

Untung saja semuanya paham.

Karena seketika Joshua dan Jeonghan awkward satu sama lain.

"Ayo main frying pan!" ajak Seungkwan berusaha mencairkan suasana. Seketika semuanya duduk mengitar kembali.

Prok ! Prok ! Prok !

"Vernon 4!" pekik Seungkwan.

Prok ! Prok ! Prok !

"Vernon ! Vernon ! Vernon ! Vernon !" ucap Vernon dengan semangat.

Prok ! Prok ! Prok !

"Hoshi 5 !"

Prok ! Prok ! Prok !

"Hoshi ! Hoshi ! Hoshi ! Hoshi !"

"Kurang satuuuu !" koor Seungkwan tidak terima.

Lalu, Hoshi dihadiahi jentikan ttak bam! oleh Woozi.

Ini menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka. [!]

…

note : Selesai mengetik ini dalam waktu 3 jam merupakan anugerah tersendiri bagiku. LANGKAAAA

note [2] : aku membuatnya tanpa mengedit ulang. Sesekali rapp bagian vernon di pretty u, sesekali menyanyikan bagian Eunji Apink di lagu my myーsungguh ketinggalan jaman. diriku ini.

note [3] : aku sedang ketagihan dance practice pretty u sebongie. Vernon-ie tampak kembali ke jaman 14 tahun. Seperti vampir, ia sangat awet muda.

note [4] : Kemarin ada yang bertanya, 'berapa umurmu' di line. Hahaha, aku masih illegal, sama seperti Dino. 99Liner. Padahal aku sudah mencantumkannya diprofile bioku. Mungkin tidak percaya.

note [5] : Aku akan memasukkan adegan M di fict ini. namun tidak yakin di capt. berapa.. ng..

note [6] : Sebagai hadiah aku akan membuat fict rated M tetapi oneshoot. beri tahu aku pairing apa yang di inginkan. kalau bisa Sebongie-deul.


	2. Feels

Title : MAFIA LOVE

Author : yourgenie17

Cast&Pairing(s) : Lee Chan(Dino), Seungcheol Choi, Jihan, SoonHoon/HoZi, BooNon/Verkwan, JunHao,Meanie/MinWoo, Dokyeom/D.K/Deka, Yeoreum, Suhyun Lee, Catherine.

Rated : M.

Summary : punya daddy sugar? itu sudah biasa. Pernah dengar hubungan diatas sebuah kontrak? itu juga sudah menjadi rahasia umum. tapi kalau mempunyai kontrak sugar ring dengan seorang mafia? lalu karena 1-2 dirimu suka-tidak suka harus menjadi istrinya? ini bukan hal yang biasa lagi namanya.

Note :

Heyo! i'm back.

Bagaimana dengan ff soonhoonnya? dapat feelnya kan? iya dong, iya kan?! *memaksa* .no

Aku bergulat dengan pikiranku. Untuk ff oneshoot aku benar-benar menyukai inspirasinya jika itu keluar dari lirik lagu. Aku jadi bingung sendiri lagu apa yang akan kubuat untuk ff meanie seperti yang sudah kujanjikan sebelumnya. /maaf jadwalnya jadi tertukar begini ㅠ)/||

Terimakasih untuk reviewers yang sudi membaca ff abal kawe superku .apa

Maaf karena tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu *bow*.

Mohon dukungannya untuk chap selanjutnya!

Ngomong-ngomong aku sedang mendengarkan lagu SAY YES di album Love Letter-nya Sebongie saat membuat meanie moment difict ini. Yang menyanyikan Seungkwan dan D.K, benar? Suara lembut anak Jeju ugh, bahkan aku selalu tertidur dengan lagu ini semenjak pertama kali mendengarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang sedang be my jam itu lagu nuna Rihanna yang "California King Bed". Memang lagu lama, tetapi entah kenapa liriknya itu. IYA ITUU…

Apa CKB bisa kujadikan fict ? Atau aku pakai lagu yang lain ya? /bermonolog ria

...

[CHAPTER 2!]

[MINGYU POV]

"YAK KIM MINGYU! DIRIMU MELAMUN LAGI!" Seungkwan mengagetkanku.

Aku mengelus dada,"Sebentar lagi pulang sekolah Seungkwan, tetapi semangat pagi mu masih tetap ada dan itu sangat menyebalkan !" keluhku.

Seungkwan tergelak.

Aku melirik duo serigala-anim-Yeoreum dan Suhyun. Mereka sibuk membahas alat makeup yang dijual di "Coupang" (semacam tempat jual-beli online). Biasanya Seungkwan akan bergabung, tetapi kali ini tidak.

"Dimana jiwa dewa makeupmu ?" tanyaku menyeleneh. Seungkwan menggeleng,"Bukan itu. Aku sedang kepikiran. Kenapa hari ini Dino tidak masuk? Lalu kenapa lagi-lagi pelajaran Go-ssaem kosong?" lenguhnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Hm.

"Dengar-dengar ia cuti melahirkan, sementara guru sosial yang lainnya tidak ada, tidak cukup untuk mengajar dikelas kita," jelasku.

Seungkwan mengernyit,"Lalu tugas dan ulangan kita bagaimana ?"

"Kita tunggu kepastian dari ssaem atau wali kelas." jawabku.

"Dan.. Chan? Aku coba meneleponnya tadi siang, tetapi tidak diangkat."

Kini aku yang mengernyit.

"Ingin ikut aku pergi ke rumahnya? Untuk mengecheck keadaan?" ajak Seungkwan.

Aku menggeleng,"Ini akhir pekan. Waktuku sudah dibeli 'Daddy'" keluhku.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Bel berbunyi.

Yeoreum dan Suhyun terlihat buru-buru mengemas barang mereka. Tanpa Chan atau Seungkwan, aku tidak benar-benar berbicara dengan mereka. Sangat sulit bagiku mendekati perempuan.

"Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengannya?" selidik Seungkwan.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, dan langsung bergegas keluar kelas. Daddy tidak boleh menungguku terlalu lama. Aku jadi tidak enak hati.

"KAMU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN KEPADAKU, TIANGG!" pekik Seungkwan dari dalam kelas.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris mendengar itu.

...

Aku menatap mobil sport berwarna hitam milik Daddy. Aku tidak yakin merknya apa, tidak begitu mengerti dengan dunia otomotif. Yang kutahu cuma menggunakan motor.

Kaca mobil itu terlihat diturunkan,"Mingyu? Masuklah sayang," ujar daddy.

Jantungku berdegub kencang.

Rasa yang sama seperti saat pertama bertemu dengannya.

Aku masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu. Menaruh tas di jok belakang.

"Mmh.."

Debaran itu menjadi semakin kencang saat dirinya mengulum bibirku sekilas. Setelah itu ia langsung menancapkan gas.

Diperjalanan aku membuka seragam sekolahku yang sudah dilapisi baju main. Aku melirik kearahnya sebentar.

Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo. penerus dan pewaris DH Corps.

Alasan dia menjadi gay adalah trauma dengan wanita. dia sebenarnya cukup tampan untuk menggaet wanita lain. Tetapi ia tetap bersikeras.

Awal pertemuan kami mainstream. Seperti didalam drama.

Saat itu aku didalam cafe, mengantri lama demi ice americano kesukaanku. Naas, saat berbalik untuk duduk menikmati kopi itu, aku menabrak dia dan menumpahkan kopi ke kemejanya.

Hal pertama yang aku nilai adalah wajah manisnya. Meski tampak seperti emo, tetap saja, ia terlihat manis dimataku. Saat itu aku belum menjadi gay. Suka dengan perempuan pun tidak.

Ia memekik tidak terima, yang bisa kulakukan hanya meminta maaf dan terbayang olehku, betapa mahalnya kemeja miliknya itu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menggantinya,mungkin hanya bisa membayar sewa laundrynya!

Lalu ia mengeluh tentang meetingnya yang akan diadakan sejam setelah makan siang, dan tidak mungkin untuk kembali kerumah.

Dan berakhir dengan aku menemaninya beli baju di departement terdekat lalu aku memberikan nomor teleponku untuk membantu ia sewaktu waktu diperlukan, semacam permintaan maaf. Namun ia tidak mengeluh seperti saat pertama.

Pada suatu malam, ia meneleponku dalam tone ketakukan dan memintaku untuk datang ke apartementnya. Aku yang panik langsung meminta alamat apartementnya dan mengebut untuk menemuinya meski hujan deras dan lagi petir yang menyambar disana sini.

Belakangan aku tahu, Wonwoo sangat takut dengan hujan petir.

Satu minggu setelahnya, ia memintaku menjadi sugar ring-nya. Aku sempat terkejut. Namun aku mengiyakan. Karena saat itu ibu sangat membutuhkan uang dan spp ku sudah menunggak sebulan.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang.

"Kita mau pergi kemana daddy?" tanyaku pelan.

"Temani aku ke mall dulu, baru kita ke apartementku," jawabnya dengan pandangan tetap fokus ke jalanan.

...

"Apa ini tidak terlalu mencolok, dad?" tanyaku heran.

Disinilah kami, dikamar tamu menaruh baju-baju yang dibelikannya di mall itu.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

Tidak hanya membelikan baju untukku, dia juga membelikan baju untuk ibu dan adik perempuanku. Aku jadi frustasi sendiri, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya kepada ibu.

Ibu tahu kalau aku sugar ring, ibu mengerti, apa yang kulakukan itu adalah niat baik. Yah, meski terkadang dia tampak melamun dengan pandangan kosong dimeja makan ketika sarapan bersamaku sejak hari itu. Hari dimana aku jujur dengan hal sugar ring-ku.

Namun, adikku berbeda.

Adik perempuanku itu, tidak mengetahui sama sekali. Saat bersamaku ia jarang berbicara, terkadang akulah yang berusaha mengajaknya berkomunikasi. Yang terkadang berakhir dengan kalimat 'Oppa berisik sekali', 'Oppa mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak penting', 'lebih baik Oppa pergi belajar' atau yang lebih parah,'Oppa sangat menggangguku.'

Bagaimana kalau ia tahu aku gay? Atau yang lebih parah tentang sugar ring-ku?

Ini parah! Kemungkinan besar perang dingin akan terjadi diantara kami!

"Sayang? Kamu melamun," kaget Wonwoo.

Aku tersentak, lalu mengeluarkan cengiran bodoh khas diriku. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, dan memberiku kode untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Wonwoo duduk dipinggir kasur kingbednya dengan menatapku dengan tatapan elangnya.

"Beri daddy sentuhanmu," pinta Wonwoo.

Blowjob.

Tidak sampai seks.

"Daddy ingin seks denganmu," ujarnya.

Aku tercengang. Ini serius?!

"Daddy ingin posisi uke atauー"

"Gagahi aku." selanya singkat.

Aku mengeluarkan smirk andalanku.

Aku mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Mendorongnya lembut menjadi posisi berbaring.

Mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali, menindihnya , membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya lalu mengunci pergerakan lengannya setelah melepas kemeja yang menganggu itu.

Setelah itu melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit memburu karena terhasut oleh nafsu.

"Mmh.."

"Hhh.. Nnh,"

Aku melepaskan ciuman meski sedikit tidak rela. Mulai turun ke bawah mengecup lehernya dan membuat beberapa kissmark disana.

"Nnggh.. G-gyuh.."

Aku suka mendengar desahan Wonwoo. Senang karena ia mendesah atas namaku. Ini membuatku semakin semangat bergerilya membuat tanda kepemilikan disana sini.

"G-gyuh.. Hhhh.."

Setelah itu, aku mengecup nipple Wonwoo yang tampak sangat menggoda itu. Dengan gemas aku mempelintir nipple sebelah kirinya, lalu menghisap nipple sebelah kananya. Berulang-ulang dan bergantian.

"M-mingh.. Ssshh.."

Wonwoo meracau.

Muka Wonwoo tampak merah padam. Dengan keringat membasahi rambutnya ia terlihat sangat seksi. Ini membuat libidoku menjadi naik.

Dengan tidak sabar aku menurunkan celana Wonwoo, lalu mengocok penisnya dengan cepat.

Hal seperti ini sebenarnya sudah biasa kulakukan. Tetapi karena Wonwoo meminta lebih, entah kenapa kali ini terasa spesial.

"Nngh.. G-gyuhhh... A-aku,"

Cum? Cepat sekali!

"M-MINGYU! ANGHH!"

Dengan cepat lahar putih itu membasahi tanganku.

Wonwoo tampak terengah-engah. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati euforia sementaranya itu. Sementara aku membuka baju kaos dan celana trainingku.

Aku ingin memperlihatkan ABS yang kudapatkan dengan berjuang keras. Sit up, push up, pull up dan apalah itu.

Setelah Wonwoo membuka mata. Ia tercengang menatap perutku.

Dan matanya membelalak memperhatikan arah selatan.

Juniorku terbangun.

Meski ini bukan kali pertamanya terbangun karena Wonwoo, tetap saja. Mukaku terasa panas, aku malu.

"C-cepat lakukan," pinta Wonwoo agak canggung.

Aku merangkak ke arahnya, memenjarakannya diantara kukungan tubuhku. Aku menutup mata dan mulai melumat bibir Wonwoo kembali.

"Mmh.." kali ini adalah desahan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku menaikkan salah satu kaki Wonwoo ke atas pundakku tanpa membuka mata sama sekali. Diam-diam aku memasukkan juniorku ke holenya Wonwoo.

"HMPFTT!"

Nafas Wonwoo tercekat.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku melesakkan semua bagian'ku' kedalam hole sempit itu. Aku yakin semakin lama akan semakin sakit.

Aku mengintip sedikit untuk mengecheck keadaan Wonwoo.

Ia meringis.

"B-bergerakh saja.. Nghh.. Cepath... Hhh.. Hhh,"racaunya.

Aku tersenyum miring. Apa Wonwoo ini tipe masokis?

Aku langsung bergerak dengan brutal. Nafsu ini membuatku lupa akan segalanya.

"DISITU! SSH.." Pekik Wonwoo.

Sweetspot?

Aku akan berterimakasih kepada Hoshi yang meminjamkan blue filmnya kepadaku.

Dengan semangat membara aku menekan-nekan titik yang sama. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat sangat seksi. Wonwoo turn on lagi.

Junior milikku pun sudah mengeras didalam sana.

Dengan mempercepat gerakan, aku kembali mengocok junior Wonwoo yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

"I-ingin keluar la-lagihh!"

2-0.

Lagi-lagi cairan putih itu membasahi tanganku.

Kali ini aku menjilatnya. Hingga benar-benar bersih.

Aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku hinggaー

"ーWONWOO RRRGH"

Cum 'didalam' Wonwoo.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Aku seks dengan daddy!

"hae.." ujar Wonwoo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Aku mengernyit bingung. Apa yang ingin ia katakan?

"Sarang.." ujarnya pelan.

Aku membeku.

"Saranghanda.." ujarnya semakin pelan.

Aku sangat sangat tidak percaya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu Kim.." ujarnya kali ini dengan mata yang tertutup.

Lalu ia langsung tertidur pulas.

Aku mengeluarkan juniorku yang masih berada didalam Wonwoo. Lalu menyelimutinya. Dan berbaring disebelah Wonwoo tanpa berani menatapnya sama sekali.

"Ini pasti mimpi!" ucapku tidak percaya.

...

[Author POV]

-Throw back yesterday-

Tuan Lee menghela nafasnya kasar.

Baru jam 10:00 malam dirinya bisa pulang ke rumahnya itu.

Dengan sedikit kasar juga, ia melepaskan dasi kantornya lalu memberikannya ke Nyonya Lee.

Nyonya Lee menatapnya khawatir,"Ada terjadi sesuatu dikantor, yeobo?" tanyanya dengan nada selembut mungkin diiringi dengan usapan menenangkan di lengan Tuan Lee.

"Krisis keuangan di kantor semakin menjadi-jadi, sayang. Tampaknya akan bangkrut," keluh Tuan Lee.

Nyonya Lee tampak kaget,"Bagaimana bisa, yeobo?" tanyanya kembali.

"Perusahaan T gagal menanamkan modal di perusahaan kita, padahal perusahaan T merupakan pemegang saham terbesar diperusahaan kita!" jawab Tuan Lee dengan nada frustasi.

"Jangan dibawa stress dulu sayang, istirahatkan pikiranmu akhir pekan besok. Mari kita cari jalan keluarnya nanti. Ja, ayo istirahat sayang," ajak Nyonya Lee.

Tetapi mereka tidak menyadari si kecil Lee yang mendengar percakapan mereka didapur.

...

"JADI KARENA ITU DIRIMU SAMPAI TIDAK MASUK SEKOLAH ?! DAEBAK!" Pekik Seungkwan.

"Hei, berisik! Ini rumah orang tahu!" serobot Yeoreum.

"Lebay sekali!" tambah Suhyun.

Seungkwan mendelik tidak suka kearah duo serigala-ani-Yeoreum dan Suhyun. Ah, mereka memang cocok jadi duo serigala. Awooo!

Chan terkekeh pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mingyu kemana ?" tanya Chan.

"Oh, bersama dengan daddy sugarnya" jawab Seungkwan asal ceplos.

Suhyun dan Yeoreum membatu.

"Mingyu?! Dia punya daddy sugar?!" pekik Suhyun.

"Jadi dia uke?!"tambah Yeoreum.

Seungkwan lagi-lagi mendelik,"Sekarang siapa yang berisik huh?"

Yang dibalas oleh juluran lidah dari duo serigala.

"Dia itu seme asal kalian tahu! Lagipula ia begitu karena keadaan ekonomi ibunya yang sedang memburuk!" bela Seungkwan.

Chan terdiam.

"Aku tahu! Bukannya aku tidak suka LGBT, jujur aku Yuri!" Yeoreum melenguh.

"What?! Yang benar? Dengan siapa? Dengan siapa?" tanya Suhyun antusias. Seungkwan mempersiapkan telinganya baik-baik.

"Kau tahu Dahyun ? Itu si Dubu-dubu, temanku berlatih taekwondo! Kami sudah jalan satu minggu!" jelas Yeoreum.

"Aku juga punya koneksi dengan orang yang mempunyai stok daddy sugar ring!" ujar Yeoreum sedikit bangga.

Seungkwan menganga tidak percaya. Meski biang gossip, diva boo ini tidak akan membocorkan rahasia temanny untuk alasan apapun. Suhyun mencibir,"Enak sekali. Aku entah kapan mendapat pasangan. Wanita atau pria tidak ada yang mendekatiku secara special!" lalu ia menghempaskan diri di kasur Chan tepat dibawah kaki Chan.

Lalu semuanya diliputi hening sesaat. Seungkwan asik membaca pesan yang entah dari siapa, Suhyun berguling tidak jelas dikasur Chan dan Yeoreum mulai mengutek kembali jari kakinya.

"Kalau aku punya daddy sugar bagaimana ya?" kaget Chan.

Masing-masing mereka menghentikan aktifitas serentak.

"M-maksudku, aku ingin mempunyai daddy sugar karena tidak ingin merepotkan orangtua nantinya.." jelas Chan dengan nada agak panik.

Seungkwan dan Suhyun masih mematung tidak percaya. Sementara Yeoreum mulai membuka hpnya tampak mencari sesuatu.

"Coba kutelepon orangnya dahulu," ujar Yeoreum sembari menekan tombol dial-up.

Tutt.. Tutt...Tutt.. Tutt..

"Yeoboseyo?" sahut yang berada diseberang sana.

"Ini aku miss summer!"kata Yeoreum dengan kode.

"Oh, hai. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Yeoreum lalu menyalakan speaker.

"Begini D.K, sepertinya kamu akan mendapat pelanggan. Kawanku butuh daddy sugar,"

"Hm, benarkah? Anak SMA sih sebenarnya banyak yang mempunyai daddy sugar. Tetapi setahu ku, temanmu hanya teman sekelas dan temanmu yang ditempat latihan taekwondo itu, teman yang mana yang kamu maksud?" sindir orang berinisial D.K itu.

Seungkwan dan Suhyun menahan tawa. Sementara Chan sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Teman gengku!" sahut Yeoreum tanpa ekspresi. Rasanya ingin sekali dirinya menendang kuda satu itu.

"Kelas 1?! Yang benar saja!" ujar D.K tidak percaya.

"Masalah ekonomi, mengertilah!" sambar Yeoreum.

Jeda sesaat lalu.

"Baiklah, akan kucarikan yang cocok. Antarkan dia ke Vlauable Cafe jam 4 sore besok,"

"Langsung bertemu dengan calonnya ?" tanya Yeoreum memastikan.

"Iya, semacam biro jodoh. Aku hanya mengenalkan dan menyediakan tempat. Itu saja." jawab D.K

"Baiklah terimakasih kuda!" canda Yeoreum.

"Summer!" erang D.K diseberang sana. Lalu sambungan telepon terputus.

"Kamu mendengar itu Chan?" tanya Yeoreum.

Chan tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh dengan polos,"Aku penasaran orang seperti apa dia ya?" ujar Chan menerawang.

Seungkwan sweat+jaw drop.

Orang sepolos Chan apa bisa jadi sugar ring?

...

[Seungcheol POV]

Jadi, Apa yang kudengar dari asistenku adalah aku mendapat tawaran dari kuda-eh D.K untuk menjadi daddy sugar.

"Hm, sekali-kali refreshing otak.. Tidak apa-apalah," dan aku mulai bermonolog ria.

Ehm, sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu.

Aku Seungcheol Choi. Dengan kode nama , sama seperti D.K. Bedanya, D.K itu code name untuk bisnis, sementara aku memerlukan code name untuk keselamatan diriku.

Aku ini mafia!

Aku memperjual-belikan senjata, bom dan barang antik. Meski katanya mafia itu negatif, menurutku tidak. Aku tidak pernah memperjualkan barang haram maupun manusia. Hak asasi untuk manusia sangat kujunjung tinggi. Lain cerita kalau sudah membahayakan nyawa.

Caraku menikmati hidup adalah berkeliling dunia, dan bersenang-senang dengan gadis cantik. Meski begitu, aku tidak pernah melakukan seks. Oral sekalipun.

Aku menyukai perempuan dan laki-laki. Semuanya sama saja dimataku.

Memiliki harta berlebih membuatku mengiyakan saja D.K untuk menjadi daddy sugar. Kudengar darinya, calon baby sugarku merupakan anak SMA tingkat satu. Yang pasti aku bisa dicap pedo oleh anak buah atau si kuda-eh-D.K itu.

Persetan.

Aku hanya ingin kesenangan. Aku butuh mainan dan penyegar dikala suntuk.

Dan disinilah aku, Vlauable Cafe. Menunggu calon baby sugarku, sembari menikmati angin sore yang membuat poniku beterbangan kesana kemari.

"P-Paman.." panggil seseorang dengan nada takut.

Aku terkejut melihat lengannya dililit oleh kedua bodyguardku. Dress codenya kemeja kotak-kotak biru dengan kaus putih.

"LEPASKAN BABY SUGARKU!" perintahku agak marah.

Tidak hanya bodyguardku, si kecil ini tampak kaget mendengar teriakanku. Aku menghela nafas ketika ia dilepaskan. Untung saja cafe ini masih sepi.

"Duduklah," ujarku mempersilahkannya dengan lembut.

Si manis ini duduk dengan perlahan. Ia tampil sangat manis dengan beanie putihnya.

"Jangan malu begitu," ucapku sembari menopang dagu.

Sontak ia langsung memberanikan diri menatapkan. Tipikal uke patuh. Ugh, manis sekali.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," ujarku yang lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Namaku Lee Chan, Chan lahir tahun 99.. Ng.. Chan tingkat satu disekolah menengah akhir.. Ng.."

Ia tampak kebingungan.

Oh demi Cupid!

Ia manis sekali.

"Chan-ie resmi menjadi baby sugarku!" ucap ku mendeklarasikan secara sepihak. Ia tampak sangat-sangat terkejut.

"T-Tapi paman.."

"Panggil aku daddy," ralatku dengan nada rendah.

"T-Tapi dad-daddy.. Chan belum selesai memperkenalkan diri.."

Aku menahan tawaku setengah mati.

Aphrodita! Cepat sekali dirimu berada dipihakku!

"mari kita pesan makanan terlebih dahulu, Pelayan?" panggilku ke waitress dipojok ruangan sana. Yang dipanggil tampak takut melihatku. Dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri kami dengan padangan terus menunduk kebawah.

"i-ingin memesan apa, tu-tuan?" tanyanya terbata sembari menyodorkan menu kepadaku dengan gemetar.

Apa 10 bodyguard itu hal yang berlebihan?

"Sayang, mau pesan apa ?" tanyaku sembari mendekatkan buku menu kearah Chan-ieku.

Mata Chan tampak sangat berbinar melihat isi dalam menu.

"ADA POROROOO ! KIDDIE MEAL 1!" Pesannya antusian.

Hatiku berdebar.

"AH AKU INGIN PATBINGSOO VANILA-MINTTT!" Pesannya lagi, kali ini lebih antusias.

Dengan buru-buru pelayan itu mencatat menu pilihan Chan-ie.

"Kalau aku patbingsoo, samakan saja dengannya," pesanku sembari tersenyum-senyum ke arah Chan.

Setelah mencatat pesanan, pelayan itu langsung menghilang dibalik dapur.

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong inikan cafe milik D.K. Mengapa ia tidak muncul disini?

"D-daddy! Chan belum selesai memperkenalkan diri!" ujarnya sembari cemberut.

"Ah,Iya. Aku hampir saja lupa! Lanjutkan sayang,"

"Chan itu selalu dapat juara dua dikelas!" ujarnya makin cemberut.

"Lho? Bukannya bagus?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Chan ingin menjadi nomor satuu!" erangnya sembari memanyunkan bibir.

Ugh, my weak heart..

Chan begitu imut saat mengucapkan kata ambisi seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum,"Kalau begitu Chan belajar lebih banyak lagi, Chan harus bikin daddy bangga ya!" ujarku sembari mengacak surai poninya.

Sebenarnya aku gemas dari tadi. Ingin mengacak rambutnya hingga messed-up. Pasti akan terlihat sangat manis. Oh, ampuni aku yang pedophil ini.

"Ugh.. Iya.." lenguhnya.

"Lalu laluu Chan suka patbingsoo, tteok, permen mint, chesse cake. Chan sangat sangat suka keju dan mengunyah es batu. Chan suka baca komik dan dongeng... Dan.. Ng.. Sudahh! Nah sekarang gantian daddy yang perkenalkan dirii" kata Chan dengan info yang cukup lengkap sembari tersenyum lebar. Dilengkapi eyes smile, dan tamatlah riwayat jantungku ini.

Cute overload i can't take it!

"A-ah iya nama daddy Seungcheol Choi. Tetapi panggil ya, kalau ada orang lain. Daddy kelahiran 95. Daddy homeschooling sejak kecil, dan daddy suka es sama sepertimu, daddy suka makan-makanan yang pedas, daddy suka mie, terkadang daddy order pizza atau chicken atau daging panggang malam malam." akhirnya aku malah membahas makanan seperti Chan. Hmpft.

Chan yang menyimakku baik-baik sejak awal tergelak dengan lucunya,"Kasian pengantar makanannya daddy hahaha kkk,"

Aku ikut tergelak,"Daddy order ditempat 24hours open kok," dan bercanda dengan tidak elitnya.

Padahal aku tidak pernah begini kepada orang lain. Dihadapan orang lain aku bersikap begitu dingin. Kepada Appa Choi sekalipun.

Pelayan itu datang kembali ke meja kami mengantarkan makanan yang kami pesan. Setelah menata hidangan, ia terburu-buru meninggalkan kami.

"Daddy yakin tidak mau makannn?" tanya Chan dengan puppy eyes.

OH TIDAK, ITU SERANGAN MEMATIKAN UNTUKKU!

Chan memaksa untuk menyuapiku pada akhirnya kami memakan kiddie meal itu bersama.

"Daddy, kenapa banyak sekali paman-paman bodyguard disinii?" tanya Chan sembari mengaduk patbingsoo.

Dengan senyum ala bapak, aku ikut mengaduk patbingsoo bagianku,"Untuk menjaga daddy. Setelah ini berikan nomor teleponmu dan dua orang dari mereka akan menjagamu 24 jam sehari okay?" jelasku.

Chan kaget.

Aku mengernyit. Apa dia tidak suka?

"Nanti paman bodyguard lelah bagaimanaa?" rengeknya.

Hatiku berdebar lagi.

Sesederhana itukan pemikiran baby Chan ku?

"Akan kugilir mereka, tenang saja, paman paman bodyguard akan daddy beri istirahat yang cukup! Sekarang ketik nomor Chan-ie dihandphone daddy," aku menyodorkan handphoneku kepadanya.

Chan mendelik ke arahku,"Benar-benar beri mereka istirahat yang cukup ya daddy!" ancamnya dengan kiddie voice. Yang lalu menyodorkanku jari kelingkingnya.

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat,"Iya daddy janjiii!" janjiku sembari menautkan kelingkingku dengan kelingking Chan.

Sementara bodyguardku disana menahan tawa setengah mati. Awas saja, kalau bukan karena Chan-ie sudah kuhukum mereka.

Chan-ie sibuk mengetik nomornya dihandphoneku.

"Chan-ie ingin handphone seperti daddy tidak?" tawarku. Aku sangat suka hal yang kembaran.

Chan ragu mendengar itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Catherine, bawakan aku box handphone itu!" perintahku.

Cath yang kupanggil buru-buru mengeluarkan box hp itu dari dalam tasnya. Sebenarnya sih, aku sudah merencanakan ini. Takut-takut baby sugarnya tidak memiliki handphone. Jaman sekarang susah sekali untuk berkomunikasi tanpa handphone.

"Ini bos!" Cath menyerahkan box itu kepadaku.

"Sudah disimpankan? Nah, gunakan saja handphone ini. Anggap hadiah pertama dari daddy ya,"ujarku tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Lalu menyodorkannya kepada Chan.

Chan tiba tiba terbangun dari tempat duduknya. Mengitari meja dan mendekati.

"Terimakasih banyak.." ucapnya lirik lalu menubrukku dengan pelukan erat.

Aku merasa waktu berhenti seketika.

Aku jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta kepada seorang Lee Chan!

[~]

…

[Author POV]

"SUDAH KUBILANG SOONYOUNG, PULANG DAN BELAJARLAH!" Erang Woozi setengah frustasi.

Woozi sebenarnya cemburu melihat Hoshi berjalan dengan seorang perempuan kemarin.

Oh demi gitar kesayangan Woozi!

Woozi itu tipe uke Tsundere susah ditebak! Kalau marah bisa sangat berbahaya!

"T-tapi hyung sudah menolak panggilanku sejak kemarin!" bela Hoshi berusaha menerobos.

Woozi memperlihatkan deathglare andalannya.

Hoshi berlutut dihadapan Woozi,"Kumohon beritahu aku dimana letak salahku!"

Apa yang Hoshi dapatkan adalah wristle kick dari Woozi. Dimana tendangan itu sangat sangat sangatlah menyakitkan. Menyebabkan pantat Hoshi mencium teras berbatu kerikil tajam rumah Woozi.

"PULANG!" Pekik Woozi.

Skakmat!

Kalau sudah begini, Hoshi menurut.

Dengan langkah terseok sedikit kesakitan, ia keluar dari perkarangan rumah Woozi.

Sementara Woozi menatap sendu Hoshi dari kejauhan. Ingin menangis rasanya, tidak tega menyakiti pacar kesayangannya seperti tadi itu. Tapi tetap saja, emosi Woozi sama sekali tidak bisa dikontrol.

Dan Woozi bertekat akan membunuh mencari tahu tentang asal usul gadis penggangu itu.

Lihat saja. Nanti.

[!]

…

/bow.

AKHIRNYA SELESAI CHAP 2.

MENYELESAIKAN INI DALAM WAKTU 4 JAM WOW WOW REKOR UNTUKKU.

Note : Aku ingin menangis saat mengetik seungcheol saat over reacted dengan dino.

Note [2] : Maaf Chan, jadi menistakanmu seperti ini maafff

Note [3] : ADEGAN RANJANG MEANIE OMG OMG OMGGG

Note [4] : Aku benar benar kehabisan ide untuk theme song adegan ranjang rated M.

Note [5] : Apa disini ada yang ikut meleleh mendengarkan lagu Say Yes? INGIN MEMBUAT FF UNTUK MEANIE DARI LAGU ITUUU

Note [6] : Yang minta Jeongcheol dan Jeongsoo ada tidak? Kalau ada silahkan req.. Kalau bisa sih bantu beri contekan untuk plot ya hehe :p


End file.
